Do you like me Do you love me?
by Let'swatchanime
Summary: (Ittoki x Tokiya) Tokiya catches a nasty cold and Ittoki takes care of him...could love blossom from that little incident? If it does how will it work out with Reiji and the others around! Will it work or will they end it in the heat of their passion! What other couple will help them in their battle with shining (Lemons later on rated M as such)
1. Do You Like Me?

"Tokiya?"  
The redhead turned to see his roommate curled up in his bed shivering.  
"W-what?" Tokiya asked through chattering teeth.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Ittoki asked moving closer to the dark haired roommate of his.  
"D-Do I-I Lo-Look okay?!" Tokiya asked bolting up right and instantly regretting it. He hadn't been sick in..well who knows how long. He stood up and raced clumsily to the bathroom. Coughing violently over the toilet. Ittoki raced in after him and bent down beside him. "J-just...go..away!"  
Tokiya said in between coughs. "No!" Ittoki said rubbing circles on the older males back. "I'm really worried about you! Reiji-senpai will be back soon I'll have him get meds!"  
Ittoki yelled running his fingers soothingly through Tokiya's hair.  
"You're really sick.." Tokiya still hadn't stopped coughing. He was tightly holding the toilet seat and squeezing  
his eyes closed. Ittoki covered his hand with his and patted it. "I'm back little cherubs! Huh where did they go?" It was Kotobuki Reiji. "In here!'' Ittoki called. "Oh?" Reiji walked over to the bathroom.  
"Ah Toki!" Reiji ran to him.  
"He's been like this for a good 10 minuets now!" Ittoki said.  
"Just leave...I'll go back.." He got up and tripped at the  
bathroom door.  
"I'll crawl.." He fell on his face.  
"I'll scoot.." He inches towards his bed.  
"You'll be carried." His friend and his senpai lifted him off the ground.  
"Did you drink recently?" Reiji asked setting him in his bed.  
"WHERE THE HELL WOULD I GET ALCOHOL?!" Tokiya fumed.  
"Okay, okay.." He put his hands up.  
"I'll get him some orange juice.." Ittoki ran off.  
"Here.." Ittoki handed him a small glass of said juice.  
"T-thanks.." He murmured taking the juice and sipping it.  
"Hmn..." Tokiya set the juice down and  
curled up under his blankets. "I'll get him some medicine.." Reiji said bolting out the door. "Can I..sit?" Ittoki asked almost reluctantly. "I-if you w-want.." Tokiya said roughly.  
He made room for the little red head to sit next to him. Mind you Tokiya secretly liked the attention from Ittoki. He'd never say it out loud. Ittoki put his hand in Tokiya's hair and soothingly ran his fingers through it. He had his knees at his chest and was holding them with one arm, the other hand was comforting his ill stricken roommate. Tokiya coughed into his pillow and Ittoki switched it with one of his. "W-why'd you do..t-that?" Tokiya asked nestling into his fresh pillow.  
"I remember someone told me it helps to have a fresh pillow when you wanna go to sleep." Ittoki smiled. "Plus you coughed into it so it's like breathing in cough..you'll never get better if that's in your pillow."  
He continued to smile at his roommate._ 'If I say it now he may be so delusional as to accept my confession..or he'd get offended and sick...'_ Ittoki's thought rambled from good to bad in crazy unmarked swirls.  
"Hey Toki.." Ittoki murmured.  
"Yeah?" Tokiya asked.  
"Is there someone you like?" Ittoki blurted out and regretted it soon after.  
"Yeah.."  
Tokiya blushed and looked away. Ittoki's heart fluttered and sank at the same time. _'It could be me..or it could be someone like Haru-chan..a girl..'_ He put his chin on his knees.  
"Do you think they like you back?" Ittoki asked. "I hope so.." Tokiya answered. "What're they like?" He asked. "Nicer than me..smart caring, talented..." Tokiya was blushing a horribly dark shade of red.  
"What course are they in?" 'This is it..the moment of truth!' Ittoki thought to himself.  
"Idol.." Tokiya murmured.  
_'But there are people like Ren or Masato or Syo maybe even Natsuki or Reiji or Ranamru or Mikaze or Camus or Cecil To-ITTOKI.'_ He mentally yelled at himself. "Do they uh..play an instrument?" He asked getting closer to figuring out who is roommates secret love was. "They do.." Tokiya blushed. "Uh..is it a saxophone? Or a piano? Or a viola? Orr a violin? Maybe the maracas? Or th-"  
"what makes you think it's one of those idiots I said smart didn't I?" Ittoki's heart slammed against his chest.  
"T-tokiya..." Ittoki looked at him shocked.  
"What?!" Tokiya blushed darker.  
_"D-do you like me?"  
_

**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
WEEEEEEHHHH NEW STORYYY GET PUMPEDDDD (:! Okay I love this ship it is the cutest...so sweggg I wanna get Spain x Romano I have it on my phone but I'mm sooooo lazy and don't wanna email it to myself you get the struggle right? Kay so If you like this story stay..tuned? Does that..no? What 'ere. Anyways if this is your first Letswatchanime story and you like it so far be sure to check out my 3 other stories! I have a Renmasa (completed) Ren x Reader (one shot) And Utapri x Reader (on-going) So check em out!  
Hugs n' kisses ~Let'swatchanime love _**


	2. So Are We Dating?

"I'm back! Do you like pills or liquid they had it in shots but you'd have to go in to the clinic and who likes shots ahahah not me! So pills or liquid?" Reiji asked bursting into the door and ruining Ittoki's big BIG chance.  
"I don't care." Tokiya said missing his shot too.  
"Alright! So..pills it is!" He tossed Ittoki the tube full of white pellets and ran to the kitchen to get water.  
"So..uh..my question.." Ittoki whispered a soft pink blush dusting his cheeks.  
"Yeah.." Tokiya burried his face in his pillow, "the answer is yes. I like Ittoki Otoya." He said the only spot visible of his face was his ears which were dark red. "Here we go~!" Reiji gave him a glass of water and he took the pills quickly.  
"T-Toki!" Ittoki jumped onto him. "W-what is it!?" Tokiya yelled. Ittoki was smiling as he sat up.  
"Whoa.." Reiji stepped back. "Don't lemme interrupt you now." Tokiya blushed darker. "You're not.." He murmured.  
"I know I know~" Reiji waved. "By the way I'm going out." Reiji said packing bags.  
"For how long?" Ittoki's asked staring at the bag.  
"Two days." Reiji said, "Quartet Night is going on Tour so we have a meeting at a hotel and I'm going to stay there for planning and what not." Reiji explained. "I see.." Tokiya nodded.  
Later that night Reiji saw them off. "Be good!" He smiled closing the door. "Ah! Ran-Ran wait up!" From the hallway.  
Ittoki waited a moment. _"You...like me?_" He asked softly.  
Tokiya jumped and blushed._ "S-so what if I do?!"_ Tokiya fumbled for words.  
_"I like you too.."_ Ittoki smiled. Tokiya looked up.  
"Y-you do?" Tokiya asked.  
"I do." Ittoki smiled.  
"Here let me check your temperature.." Ittoki rummaged around.  
"So..are we.._.dating?_" Tokiya blushed. Ittoki stopped what he was doing.  
"Yeah_...if you wanna._." Ittoki looked at him.  
"I do..." Tokiya murmured.  
"Here open.." Ittoki held a thermometer in front of his mouth. Tokiya sighed and opened his mouth. Ittoki bounced on his heels in wait. Finally it made a small beeping noise and he pulled it out.  
"99.." Ittoki murmured, "getting better."  
"Good.." Tokiya whispered.  
"Get some rest, I'll get you some more medicine." Ittoki said running off.  
"Thanks.." Tokiya said softly.  
"Welcome." Ittoki smiled.  
He returned a moment later with a small pill. "Here you go." Itttoki held out a pill and a glass of water. Tokiya took the pill quickly.  
"Go to sleep now, you'll feel better when you wake up." Ittoki instructed sitting on his own bunk. "Okay.." Tokiya curled up under his blankets and fell asleep. Ittoki smiled at a sleeping Tokiya. "He looks so peaceful.." Ittoki whispered. "He looks younger..and kind of.._.cute.._" He had never looked at a sleeping Tokiya well he has but he never_ LOOKED_ at him.  
"Hn.."  
Ittoki jumped as Tokiya made a small noise in his sleep scared he had woken him. But he hadn't. He sighed of relief and couldn't help but put his hand in Tokiya's hair. "I hope I don't wake you.." He murmured twirling the dark blue hair in his fingers. He trailed the tips of his fingers down Tokiya's forehead and over his cheek to the bottom of his chin. Ittoki lightly caressed Tokiya's cheek lightly with his palm and finger tips. "I'm happy you like me.." Ittoki whispered kissing a sleeping Tokiya's lips. "Sleep well, alright? Toki.." He pulled his hand away letting his finger tips linger on his roommates cheek. He walked off to the kitchen feeling larger than life. And I'm talking like sunglasses leather jacket with a crazy dubstep music background.  
Tokiya woke up the next morning wondering if the events of the night before had been a dream.  
"Otoya.." Tokiya sat up. "Hm?" Otoya poked his head into his bunk, "how are you feeling?" He asked getting up and searching for a thermometer.  
"Say_ 'ahh!'"_ Ittoki held the thermometer in front of Tokiya's mouth.  
_ "Ahh?"_ Tokiya opened his mouth and Ittoki put the thermometer inside. There was a small beeping noise soon after.  
"Your temperature is normal again!" Ittoki cheered.  
"Now stand up!" He ordered.  
"Itto-"  
"-call me Otoya!" He cut his roommate off happily.  
"Fine what's the point of this?" Tokiya stood up  
. "See if you're still nauseous!" Ittoki explained. "Run over here!" He said backing up. Tokiya did. "You're all better! Good job me!" Ittoki celebrated and congratulated himself. He jumped onto Tokiya and nuzzled his neck. Tokiya did_ not_ move. "Toki? Why aren't you hugging me back?" Ittoki asked almost sadly. Tokiya hugged him back finding the previous events were not a dream but actual reality.  
"I know you can probably tell but I'm really happy about yesterday.." Ittoki murmured closing his eyes.  
"I...am too.." Tokiya said smiling a little. His flame haired roommate always had a way of making him wear the smile not even Shining Satome had seen to be genuine. But his smiles to Ittoki were always genuine.. Ittoki pulled away a little and was looking Tokiya in the eyes.  
"_Can I kiss you?_" Ittoki whispered.  
"Yeah.." He nodded leaning forward. Ittoki kissed him, lightly at first then let the kiss naturally intensify Tokiya lightly bit ittoki's bottom lip and was happily granted entrance to his boyfriend's mouth. "Hmn..." Ittoki was smiling to himself as he kissed his roommate roughly. The door knob jiggled and unlocked with a click the two boys separate Ittoki slicing the small silver string hanging from their lips just before the door opened.  
"I'm back my wonderful little..nickname nickname_..Kittens!_ Yeah that is the one!" Reiji looked happy about something.  
"What's up?" Ittoki asked his tone matching Reiji's face.  
"We have a tour 3 months from now! It's in Europe and America!" Reiji said happily as Ittoki. "Good for you." Tokiya said, "but I thought you were going to be gone for 2 days..?" "I was, but planning went smoothly!" He explains. "Now there are small trivial things.'' He explains. "I see.." Tokiya nodded.

Later that week all the members of Starish went out for lunch.  
_"Syo-chan!_ Promise me you'll put them on!" Natsuki begs holding up a pair of cat ears.  
**"NO NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!**" Syo shrieked.  
"You're causing a scene.." Tokiya whispered.  
"But I-"  
"Gotcha!" Syo was now wearing cat ears.  
"I have to go to the bathroom.." Tokiya sighed walking away.  
"Ichi~" Ren purred catching up.  
"You wanna come to the bathroom with me? Okay..but we're in different stalls." Tokiya shrugged.  
"Oh, hahaha! _Funny_." Ren laughed falsely.  
"I know right?! I try, _I try._" He said back.  
"What's up with you and Ittoki?" He half asked and half demanded an answer.  
"Nothing." Tokiya said back in a usual tone.  
"No you're lying." Ren said back.  
"...'Cept I'm not.." Tokiya said raising and eyebrow. "You like him don't you~?" Ren said in a childish and playful tone clapping his hands.  
"No. I do not. Not like that anyways." Tokiya said raising and eyebrow lazily again.  
"I'll figure this out!" Ren warned turning away. "Oh jeeze I am_ trembling_ in my underpants _ahh._" Tokiya said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
"What if I aks Ittoki?" Ren asked turning. "Oh no don't even! _Ahhh,_ I'm quivering in you're _all mighty_ power. Behold the ultimate Ren whom is going to ask Ittoki. _Ahhh_ I am quaking in fear. For I am about to burst into sobs.._.ahhh._" He said pretending to tremble.  
''I'm gonna! I'm gonna pressure him and pressure him!" Ren warned. This made Tokiya nervous he didn't want Ren to pressure Ittoki into saying something that made him uncomfortable but what else could he do, "oh no._ I quake under you, ahh._ What can I do? I do not now if I will sleep tonight knowing you walk free. **_Ahh._**" He slammed a bathroom stall and locked it laughing to himself

Ittoki and Tokiya were the last two left and walked home together. "Did Ren...say anything to you?" Tokiya asked looking the other way, into the street where cars where whipping by with soft,_ 'vrooms'._  
"No, why?" Ittoki asked smiling and looking at him.  
"Just wondering." Tokiya said shrugging.

**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hope you like this chapter! There is a lemon in the NEAR future one or two chapers away get readyyy. Had so much fun with this and can't wait to do more! Please review and stuff thanksss_**

**_Anyways if this is your first Letswatchanime story and you like it so far be sure to check out my 3 other stories! I have a Renmasa (completed) Ren x Reader (one shot) And Utapri x Reader (on-going) So check em out!  
Hugs n' kisses ~Let'swatchanime love _**


	3. Toki Hurry!

Reiji was preparing for the tour which was now 3 days away.  
"Good luck!" Ittoki smiled standing at the door. "Thank you!"  
"Be safe." Tokiya waved. "Mhm! You two as well!" Reiji stepped out into the hall.  
"See you in 6 months." He said almost...well actually sadly. "It sounds like a long time.." Ittoki said sadly back.  
"Call me and tell me about your studies and your performances..and your fans..and everything.." Reiji says reassuringly. "We will!" Ittoki nodded. "Bye-bye!" Reiji waved walking to his cab turning back every other step. "Bye!" Ittoki was jumping and waving as the cab containing him and his band mates drove away.  
"Well we have today off!" Syo smiled.  
"I'm going to sleep no one bother me." Tokiya said walking away. "Right, sir." Ren chuckled.  
''Toki...wake uppp!" Ittoki whined 3 months into the tour late at night. "Hmn..what is it I'm up, I'm up." He says running his fingers through his hair.  
"I can't sleep..'' This happened every other night, unlike Reiji Tokiya did not like being woken up late at night because a red-head can't sleep.  
"Do you want some water?" Tokiya asked from the bunk below him. "Yes..." Ittoki murmured. "Okay." Tokiya sighed getting up. He poured the water in brisk movements and turned back."Here." He said holding his hand the bunk above him. _"Here."_ He said not getting an answer. "Otoya?" He shook his hand careful not to spill. He sighed and sat down the skin of his back brushed something soft and fluffy. "I don't have a tedd-" He looked down and saw Ittoki laying in his bed. "What're you doing?" He asked in a confused voice.  
"I wanna sleep here." Ittoki said taking the water drinking it and tossing the plastic cup into the garbage behind the bed. "..Fine." Tokiya sighed laying next to him. Ittoki nestled into him and Tokiya wrapped his arms around him.  
"I love you.." They both said at once.  
"I love you too." They spoke again. Tokiya falling victim to the cute little red-heads adorableness kissed the top of his head. Ittoki closed his eyes and smiled. He turned over and kissed Tokiya sweetly. They were in a bed..shirtless...I think Tokiya knew what Ittoki was getting at, so he kissed the flaming haired male back hotly. He licked Ittoki's bottom lip and was happily granted entrance to the other's mouth.  
"Nphm..T-toki.." Ittoki moaned letting Tokiya get on top of him. Tokiya broke the kiss and started down Ittoki's jawline kissing and nibbling it gently. "T-toki..ahn.." He turned his head and closed his eyes. Tokiya was now on the red-head's neck, determined to leave a mark. Ittoki was moaning softly under him, tangling the other's dark blue hair in his calloused fingers. The older boy made his way down to the guitarist's chest. He rolled Ittoki's nipple around his forefinger and thumb making the other male shudder, "Ah...ahn.." He gently bit it and swirled his tongue around the erect nipple, "ha..ahn..ah_..Toki._.'' Ittoki panted. Tokiya slid his hands slowly down Ittoki's waist and pulled away his loose pajama pants. He was in dark red boxers that were already tight on him. He ran the tips of his fingers over the dark red material and Ittoki shivers, "ah..T-toki.." Tokiya took the boxers and dropped them on the floor. Ittoki's face was dusted in dark pink and his eyes were half-lidded and lust filled. Tokiya smirked seeing the usually bubbly male look so helpless.  
"You look cute." He said laughing softly.  
"Don't laugh! Toki!" Ittoki whined tugging the bluenett's hair lightly.  
"I know, but I can't help it." Tokiya said kissing the side of Ittoki's thigh. Tokiya held his fingers up the Ittoki's lips.  
"Open your mouth." Tokiya said poking the other's lips. "Ittoki nodded and took the three fingers into his mouth. Tokiya had also removed his clothes and was planting soft kisses over Ittoki's body. After his fingers were evenly coated he pulled them away from his soon to be lover. "Ready?" Tokiya asked softly by the other's ear. "Y-yeah...Will it hurt?" He asked softly.  
"Not a lot, you'll get used to it." Tokiya promised putting a finger at the flaming-red haired idol's entrance. "Okay.." Ittoki closed his eyes and Tokiya pushed the first finger in. "Nhm! Tokiya..." He squirmed and winced at the intrusion. "I know, it hurts but it'll get better." Tokiya promised, "can I move it?" He asked kissing Ittoki's cheek. "Move.." Ittoki nodded getting used to the feeling. Tokiya moved his finger slowly at first. "Ah..ha.." Ittoki panted his legs now slightly raised. Tokiya pushed a second finger in and Ittoki moaned. "Ahn! Toki!" He clawed at the sheets and arched his back as Tokiya let the third finger enter. "Is it okay, It doesn't hurt?" He asked slamming his three fingers into the red-head. Ittoki shook his head. "It feels..really good!~Ah Tokiya!" He panted closing his eyes. Tokiya pulled his fingers out and looked at Ittoki.  
"Are you sure you wa-"  
"Toki..hurry.." Ittoki wrapped his arms around Tokiya's neck. Tokiya positioned himself at Ittoki's stretched entrance. He pushed himslef in slowly making Ittoki moan below him. "Ah..Toki.." He clawed Tokiya's back. He was all the way in and Ittoki was moaning wantonly under him. He started thrushing into and out of Ittoki slowly. "Tokiya!" Ittoki moaned bucking his hips lightly. "Ahn..Tokiya...H-harder.." Ittoki held onto him tightly. "Otoya..-!" He held onto the red-head by his hips. "Ah..Toki..I'm close.." Ittoki moaned tangling his fingers in Tokiya's hair. "Me too.." Tokiya said softly. "Tokiya!" Ittoki came onto their chests holding onto Tokiya tightly. Tokiya followed in suit he came inside of Ittoki making him moan softly.  
They each fell back and Tokiya moved Ittoki's red hair off of his forehead. They were both sweating and panting. Ittoki nuzzled Tokiya's neck, "let's go clean up." 

* * *

**HII! Finally back with a new chapter~! Wondering why this story isn't getting as popular as the "I will only love !" Story...Idk if you think you know please help me out *3* I want this to get popular too~! Uhmn, is you have an suggestions put it in the review section or PM me!  
Hugs n' Kisses~ Let's watch anime *chu* Thanks for waiting~**


	4. Last Night, and This Morning, and Now

He woke up the next morning in Ittoki's bunk with Ittoki curled up next to him and making soft mumbling noises in his sleep. His cold skin was warm pressed against Ittoki's. Ittoki was sleeping soundly their legs were tangled together and Ittoki had inter-locked their fingers as well. Tokiya smiled at the sight, he looked very cute Tokiya reached over with his free hand and pulled Ittoki's hair out of his face.  
"Mhm...Toki...is that...you?" Ittoki mumbled in a sleepy voice.  
"Yeah, it's me." He said softly back. Ittoki propped himself up on an elbow, "morning.." He said rubbing his eyes.  
"Are you sore?" Tokiya asked letting his fingertips brush Ittoki's hips. "No, not a lot...not at all actually." Ittoki smiled at him, "you must have been really gentle..thanks." He said happily. Tokiya blushed a little and looked at the bed spread, "yeah well.." He muttered putting his head back down. "We don't have anything to do until a talk show tonight...can we stay here?" Ittoki asked moving a little closer to Tokiya.  
"Yeah...we can.." Tokiya nodded laying back down. They talked for a while until Ittoki had an idea..Ittoki and his ideas..tsk tsk tsk..  
"Toki.." Ittoki looked at the other idol laying beside him. "Wha-Yeah?" Tokiya really was making an effort to sound a little nicer. "Can we go out..?"  
"We _are_ going out." Tokiya raised an eyebrow in the red-head's direction, "if not last night and the fact we're laying _naked_ together..would be pretty...weird.." He added. Ittoki laughed. "Not like that! I mean physically go outside~! Like for a walk or to a store!" He explained enthusiastically.  
_"Alright.."_ Tokiya nodded and sighed whole-heatedly.  
Tokiya and Ittoki walked side by side through the building, Ittoki had already started his rambling but Tokiya had begun to enjoy all his useless stories.. "Where are they going?" Ren breathed from in his dorm.  
"You care?" Masato asked sitting up next to him. _(They will date in every fic now xD My OTP for life)_  
"_Yes I d_o." Ren nodded.  
"Ask Natsuki to help, I'm sure he'd love to see a new couple." Masato said laying back down. "Don't be so cold~!" Ren pouted standing up. "Put some clothes on." Masato threw a pillow at him. "I should be saying the same to you." Ren laughed getting dressed. "I'm going to sleep." Masato said curling up in Ren's bed. "Right see you when I get back~!" Ren pecked an unwilling Masato on the lips. But Masato gave in and kissed him quickly back. "Love you~" He purred. "Love you too.." Masato sighed.  
"Natsuki~!" Ren rolled his knuckles over Natsuki's door. "Yeah?" Natsuki was dressed when he opened the door. "Come spy on Otoya and Ichi with me?" He asked. "Okay~!"  
Ittoki pushed the school doors open and stepped outside first. He let out a small sigh as the cool morning air hit his face lightly.  
_ "Good morning world~!"_ He smiled bouncing on his heels already. "You're in awfully good mood this morning." Tokiya observed buttoning his coat.  
"I am indeed~!" Ittoki took off in a quick walk with a slight spring in his step.  
"Found them!" Ren snuck close enough to the two to hear them speaking.  
Tokiya caught up and asked, "not that it's a bad thing but why?" He matched his lover's pace keeping up well.  
"Because~" Ittoki said his smile not shrinking at all.  
"Because why?" Tokiya asked.  
"Guess!" Ittoki said slowing his pace so he could walk side by side with Tokiya. "Uh.._It's sunny out?"_ Tokiya said thoughtfully.  
"Nope~." Ittoki shook his head.  
"Alright...because..._you haven't seen a spider in a week?"  
_ _"No but yes~_!" Ittoki said thoughtfully the happiness in his voice mixing with the thoughtful tone. "Okay I can't think of anything else.." Tokiya said tapping his jawline and closing his eyes. "Are you sure you can't think of anything?" Ittoki asked looking at him warmly through the corner of his eye.  
"No, I don't think so hmm let's se- Otoya what're you doing we're outside!" He said shocked at the fact Ittoki was hugging him tightly. "It's because of_ last night, and this morning, and now.._" Ittoki murmured not letting go. Tokiya looked a bit taken aback as well as our other STARISH members hiding in the bushes. "What happened last night?" Ren pondered on the subject. "What do you mean?" Tokiya asked looking down at the neat mop of red hair below him.  
"I mean..I was thinking _a lot l_ately..and you never really paid much attention to me so now that you are..I'm really happy..." He mumbled into Tokiya's jacket. "O-otoya..." Tokiya sighed and put his hand in Ittoki's hair. _"I love you.."_ Tokiya cooed rubbing the other's back lightly with the tips of his fingers. "I love you too.." Ittoki smiled nuzzling into Tokiya.  
"Ohh~! I knew it I knew it! Point one for Ren Jinguji~!" Ren cheered softly from the bushes.  
Ren and Natsuki sat in the booth behind Tokiya and Ittoki in a small cozy seeming cafe' holding a big news paper in front of them with sunglasses and strangely styled hair. "Toki~ Let's play twenty questions!" Ittoki begged. "You want to play twenty questions? Why? You already took most of your time to learn of single piece of information about me.." Tokiya said sipping a coffee that didn't seem to wake him up in the slightest bit. "Sooo? It's fun~!" Ittoki pleaded. "...Hmn...Fine.."  
"Yay~! Okay I'll go first!" Ittoki sat in thought happily eating a strawberry frosted doughnut. "I know!" He jumped up. "_Who was your first kiss?"_ He asked staring at Tokiya waiting for an answer._ "Well.."_ He started thinking about ways to answer. "Uh...well..._we dated but never kissed_.." He went on listing to himself until his came up with an answer.  
"I think it was_ you..._" He said thoughtfully tapping the table with his index finger.  
_"Really?"_ Ittoki perked up his shoulders jumping and his eyes lighting up. "Yeah.." Tokiya nodded plainly.  
_"That's great~!"_ Ittoki jumped onto him. "O-otoya!" Tokiya jumped with a shock before sighing and putting his hand in Ittoki's hair. "_I love you..."  
_

* * *

**_Meh, I am having sooo many blocks with this one I will try to update as much as I can! ): Please don't stop reading it thoughhh~! I love you all for reading this! Heheh I hope I can get more popular! Wish me luck_**

**_Hugs 'n Kisses~ Let's watch anime _**


	5. Are You Jealous!

_I knew it!_" Ren jumped onto Masato.  
"Holy shit, Ren! What did you know!? _Your weight_? Well I have a good idea now too!" Masato woke up and jumped in shock.  
"No~! And that was rudee~. Why are we dating you're so mean!" Ren turned away.  
"Don't be stupid. You lug, what is it?"  
"Well apology accepted." Ren bounced his shoulders.  
"Okay, sorry I called you fat. Are you feeling better _now?_" Masato asks sighing to himself.  
"Yes~!" Ren jumped to him again.  
"Tell me what's got you all excited..." Masato sighed patting the copper-blond on the back.  
"Well isn't it obvious? _You_ of cour-"  
"_Not_ like that." Masato sighed. "Oh, you mean.." Ren played dumb, "well when Naachan and I trailed Ichi it turns out they really were dating!" Ren said thoughtfully.  
"Is that so?" Masato asks standing up and clicking the lights on._ "Yesss!_" "Looks like there's no room to be mad at them for hiding it from us." Masato said pulling on a thin cotton shirt and jeans. "They're what?!" Syo burst through the door of the RenMasa dorm. "Sit down and we'll explain!"

Tokiya and Otoya were now walking through a park, it was still early and no one was really there. The air was still filled with a morning coolness and the grass was shining with dew. A few portrait painters were scattered here and there and a few empty breezes flew by lazily, either warming or cooling the air around the couple.  
"What time is it, Toki?" Otoya asked giving the bluenett's hand a loving squeeze.  
"It's _about_ 8:30.." He answered looking over, "why?" He let the sleeve of his cream colored coat slip down his arm to cover the watch he was wearing.  
"No reason, I was kind of just wondering." He explained smiling.  
"I see.." There was soft rustling in the bushes and Ittoki took a step toward it expecting a small child or a ball to be stuck between the branches. But instead he saw a small rabbit pawing happily at a cluster of berries with a few of the same berries hanging from its mouth, the sticky juice dripping from it's whiskers. "Haha! Look a bunny!" He gently lifted the small animal onto his lap and scratched it's head lightly with the nail of his index finger.  
"Look at how cute he is~!" Ittoki plucked the cluster of berries the rabbit was trying to get to. Tokiya was looking at his lover and the rabbit thoughtfully. Ittoki gently held the berries above the rabbit's nose and it nibbled on them happily. "We should probably leave it be...I mean it could belong to_ someone else_.." Tokiya said awkwardly, biting his lip. "Aw, I'm_ sure_ they won't mind~!" Ittoki said smiling as the bunny licked his nose. He started laughing as the bunny pawed his way up his chest. Tokiya crossed his arms and sighed softly leaning against a tree trunk. The bunny finished the final berry nuzzled Ittoki's neck licking it happily. _"Good boy~!"_ Ittoki laughed.  
"How can you be so sure it's a boy?" Tokiya asked cocking an eyebrow up. "I don't know! But we _aren't_ checking!" The rabbit licked Ittoki's cheek a few more times before jumping over his shoulder and dashing off.  
_"Finally.."_ Tokiya murmured.  
"What was that?" Ittoki looked up.  
"Nothing." Tokiya answered quickly, and offered a hand to the red-head to help him up.  
_"Toki.."_ Ittoki stood and stepped closer to the taller boy.  
"What?" He jumped being startled.  
"Are you jealous?" Ittoki bounded toward him.  
"Of course _not! Don't be ridiculous_!" Tokiya blushed darkly.  
"Aww it was just a bunny~! Don't be jealous!" Ittoki said stifling laughter. "It's only a little bunny rabbit!" Ittoki let a few chuckles escape his lips.  
"I _knew_ that.." Tokiya blushed darkly.  
"Don't worry," Ittoki pecked Tokiya lovingly on the lips, "I think it's sweet of you." He laced their fingers squeezing the other's hand happily as he continued on.

* * *

_**I think I've been bunny crazed lately, a good friend of mine bought one and I just can't, it's so cute! Aha this is so hard to write for me since I've been busied with less important but more pressing matters, in my homelife xD yes mom I'm lookin at you! Most of my other stories were written by me in advanced so like :/ yeah xD ahah but I'm not stopping!**_

_**be sure to check my other account and make sure to request charactersxreader stories!  
****Hugs 'n Kisses ~Let's watch anime  
**_


	6. Don't You Love Him Enough?

Otoya was sleeping soundly in Tokiya's bed as usual. "You _didn't_ even eat yet.." Tokiya sighed looking at him from his desk chair. He stood and walked out of the dorm, he was going to get take-out, hopefully Otoya would be up by the time he got back.

_"Oh Ichi~._" Ren purred catching up to him.  
"Yes, what is it?" He asked turning to the other male. "  
Where are you off to? All by yourself?" He asked matching pace with the quick moving bluenett.  
"To get take-out, Otoya's gone and fallen asleep, but he hasn't eaten yet." Tokiya explained, "what about_ you?"  
_ "Masato has gone and fallen asleep as well...the idiot went and fell asleep right in the center of_ my_ bed...didn't even leave room for _me_ like he _usually_ does.." Ren says back thoughtfully.  
"Please, don't talk about your...home life?...So..._openly_." Tokiya said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Why not? _You're the same as me,_ aren't you?" Ren tilted his head up and looked at Tokiya through the corner of his eyes a small playfully glint shining through his long, dark eyelashes.  
"What do you_ mean?"_ Tokiya asked eyeing him.  
"I saw you in the cafe, and on the street. You know early yesterday morning." Ren said smiling to himself.  
"You followed me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well that makes it sound bad! More like..I was_ admiring you from afar_. Well you _and_ your lover."  
"He's _not_ my lover." Tokiya turned his head and quickens his steps.  
"I was able to hear you as well. You hugged, said 'I love you' one another." Ren quickly caught up.  
"So? Why do you even_ care_?" Tokiya blushed darkly. "No reason really, I'm just curious." Ren smiled.  
"Alright." Tokiya spun around to face him, "now _I'm_ curious, you know all about me now, I get to learn about you." Tokiya raised his eyebrow at the blond.  
"Ask away, I promise you I'll answer." Ren crossed his arms and looked smartly to the other idol.  
"Who are _you_ dating? Don't say no one not even Natsuki's thick-headed enough to believe that." Tokiya finished running his fingers through his perfect dark hair.  
_"Hijirikawa Masato."_ Ren spoke slowly making sure to emphasize his family name. "If you don't believe me, I can prove it." He smirked a little. "So, here's my deal."  
Tokiya seemed shocked at that sentence, "who said anything about making deals?" He asked leaning against the wall.  
"_Me._" Ren put his hand on the wall beside Tokiya's head. "Just, try and hear me out here." He lifted his hand off the wall and moved his face away from Tokiya, "you love Otoya yes, or no?" He turned to see Tokiya blushing as he answered.  
"Yes, obviously.." He muttered crossing his arms.  
"And_ I_ love Masato..so...maybe we co-"  
_"If you're asking for a four way I may kil-"_  
"I'd never let _anyone_ see Masato naked, beside _me_ of course."  
_"Good."_  
"I need your help. We all know about that dumb rule, _need I name it?_ Maybe if we both went to him he'd lift it, I don't think I need to explain who 'He' is."  
"We'd get expelled from the school don't be an idiot." Tokiya as he lifted his weight off the wall and started off trying to make bigger strides with a quicker pace, he wanted none of this silly rebellion business.  
"What makes you so sure?_ Are you scared?_"  
_"Yes."_ He continued on.  
"He can't disband us. We're too popular. People would have a fit."  
"I'm not risking it." Tokiya rubbed his forearms having accidentally forgotten a coat.  
_"Don't you love him enough?"_  
"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAYYYY WEEE~! I'm so tired lately~! And lazy :P but we don't talk about that last part there!**

**Hugs 'n Kisses~ Let's watch anime**


End file.
